This invention is concerned with artificial legs and more particularly with the knee joints of such legs.
A known type of knee joint comprises a four-bar linkage, two of the links being adapted for conection to a shin portion and a thigh portion respectively and being connected by the other two links. The linkage may be designed so that in bending the knee, there is an initial resistance to angular movement over a predetermined angle followed by substantially free movement to the fully bent position.
An object of the present invention is to control the angular movement of a knee joint of this kind by introducing a frictional restraint on the movement of the links.